


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Distusting, Drinking, Enemas, Farting, Gross, Other, Scat, Sickfic, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam is sick with a stomach ache Dom takes care of him.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	Sick

"Where the hell is Adam,"Tom asked worried.  
"I am not sure I havent seen him since yesterday Dom why dont you go check on him,"Gavin spoke.

"Allright,"Dom responded as he climbed the stairs twards Adam's bedroom and nocked on his door.

"Hey Adam whats going on are you alright," Dom called.

"Leave me the fuck alone, "Adam snaped.

Dom ignored Adams request to be left alone and kicked dowm the door to see

Adam hunched over the side of his bed in tears.

"Whats wrong sugar plum and whats that horrid smell,"Dom asked.

"Nothing just go away," Adam sobbed as he let out a gassy fart.

Dom had never seen him like this before and it made upset.

" Its allright darling you can tell me mabey i can help,"Dom said.

"Oh ok but its kinda embarrising,"Adam sniffled.

"I am well you see I am constipated and in alot of pain, my stomach gurgles but nothing is commin out only gass",he cried.

"Its gonna be ok I will help you out sugar plum just tell me what I can do,"Dom responded

"Could you get the enema kit from my drawer I tried to get it myself but I am in to much pain,"Adam huffed.

Dom stood up and quickly grabed the kit "here baby let me help you get undressed and into the tub ill do the enema for you,"Dom spoke.

Adam noded and udressed as Dom picked him up and placed him into the bath.

Dom prepared the enema and inserted the tube into Adam's ass hole once he was finished Dom placed his full lips up aganist the older mans hole.

"What are you doing Dom I am going to blow any second,"Adam cautioned. "Just relax baby I will take care of it,"Dom replied as Adam began to moan and push out the enema.

A flow of shit and water sprayed out of Adam flowing into Dom's mouth and down his throat. 

"Fuck Dom your such a filthly boy drinking my shit like that,"Adam groaned as he finished pushing out the rest of the enema.

After Adam had finished Dom stood up and wiped his mouth.

"You taste lovely Adam are you feeling any better," the green eyed boy asked.

"Yes I am feeling much better I am still gassy but atleast I am not constipated anymore,"Adam responded.

"Thats good to hear whenever you need help with enema just call me,"Dom spoke.

"Thanks for everything babe,"Adam said with a smile.

END


End file.
